Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba
by Lian Usui
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants to be loved by someone other than his brother on his sixteenth birthday and forever. yaoi: P.SetxSeto


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of it's characters although I'd love to own Settykins

Kaiba: Get over it --

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue-eyed teen lay against the soft pillows of his bed, exhausted from his endless work at Kaiba Corp. He tilted head to the side and looked at the time on the clock, it read 9:00pm. He sighed; it was just three more hours til his birthday and then he'd be sixteen.

Gozaburo had taught him that he didn't need anyone and relying on another person was a sign of weakness. He hated his stepfather more than anyone else in the world but all of Gozaburo's lessons had influenced Seto's life in a way he could never change on his own. He needed to feel loved by someone other than his brother and by someone who could understand him.

He soon fell asleep into another pain-filled nightmare...

Seto awoke from his nightmare; his sweat-drenched clothing clung to his body.

'_It was just a bad dream, that bastard is dead...' _He thought.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Seto tried to push whomever it was holding him away but the stranger held onto him firmly.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," A male voice spoke from behind him

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Kaiba demanded "There's no way you could have gotten past my security."

"I got in through your bedroom window." He laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Kaiba's face "As for who I am well I'm you yami, Priest Set"

" What!?" Kaiba spun round and was shocked at the similarity between the pair of them. Set's hair was dark-brown, slightly longer than his was. His eyes were deep pools of midnight blue. The priest smirked as he noticed Kaiba's eyes travel down his body.

" What's wrong?" Set asked. Kaiba realised that he had been staring at the other's figure, he turned away trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"How long have you been here?"

"I followed you back from Kaiba Corp. and watched over you as you slept, not quite peacefully might I add."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, enraged at Set for stalking him and entering _his_ bedroom

"I want you, I want to be with you my hikari" he said softly, Kaiba growled at the name the Priest was calling him by.

"You don't even know me!" he spat and turned away.

"I know that you've been hurt in the past Seto and I know that you're afraid of being rejected."

"How dare you, you have no idea what I've been through so stop pretending like you understand!"

"I am a part of you so of course I understand," Set placed his hand on the side of Seto's face "I can read your mind."

" Please...just leave" Seto whispered tears threatening to spill at any second.

"No." Set said firmly, "I love you Kaiba why can't you see that? It's because of the abuse you endured from your stepfather isn't it?"

"It's none of your concern! Love is for the weak so I can't love you," Seto said with no emotion in his voice.

They both fell silent for a few moments until Set spoke up once more.

"Is that what he told you? Let me help you Seto." Set pulled Kaiba close to his body and since Seto didn't show any signs of resistence Set pressed his lips against the younger brunette. Seto began to enjoy the feeling of being in anothers arms and soon found himself responding by allowing Set to slip his tongue into his mouth and returning the kiss. He felt himself being pushed against the bed and a hand sliding up his shirt.

" S-Stop!" Kaiba realised what he was doing and pulled away. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, a tear that had been unshed for such a long time trickled down his face.

" Because I love you, for who you are. I promise that I'll never leave you or reject you, all you have to do is open your heart to me" Set wiped away the tears from Seto's face

"I need time...to think about all of this."

"Then I'll wait."

" Thankyou," Seto said as the priest stood up and turned towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked taking hold of Set's hand.

"You said that you need time..."

"I want you to stay, so I can get to know you"

" Alright," he smiled and slipped into bed with Seto. Set wrapped his arms around him, "I promise things will get better."

" Thanks," Seto rested his head against his yami's chest and looked at the clock, 12:01am.

"Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba" he lifted up his lover's face and kissed his soft lips.

END

How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review, I'd like to know what you think. This is my first ever fanfic so please hold off on the flames


End file.
